Falcon Search
Falcon Search is the fourth Episode of Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers. Plot When the team goes on a voyage to search for the Falcon Zord Hydro Hog sends a monster to stop them from reaching the zord, but while the others are distracting the Monster Rachel Simpson is heading to the tomb of the Falcon Zord then Silent Knight attacks and she must protect the Falcon Zord. Story In the Hydro Hog's temple he's not happy that he's being beaten by the Rangers and that they've got their Ninja Zords, he calls for his son Aquavore to come into his throne room and he bows before his father. "Yes, father what is it," Aquavore says as he looks at his father. Hydro Hog looks at his son. "We must keep those rangers from finding the Falcon Zord to combine their zords and make them more powerful, send the silent knight along with a squad of Hogs and make sure they don't do just that and don't fail me," Hydro Hog says as he looks at his son. Aquavore nods and leaves. (Theme Song) Episode 4: Falcon Search At the high school the rangers are at their lockers getting their books and heading to their class, as Kendall looks at the others. "Hey where's Rodney?" Kendall says as she looks at the other Rangers. Bradley looks at her. "The Sensei and Ninjor wanted him to train some more after his embarrassing defeat by the Silent Knight he says he'll be here soon," Bradley says as he looks at Kendall. She nods and they head to their class. But then they hear a loud explosion and they see buildings being slashed and exploding, as Rachel gets out her Morpher. "Rodney we need you downtown," Rachel says as she and the other Rangers run to where the attacks are coming from. Aquavore is amazed by the destruction the Knight is causing when the Rangers show up. "Aquavore what are you and the Knight doing here," Aiden says as he points at them. They turn and look at the rangers. "We're here to destroy your city," Aquavore says and motions the foot soldiers to attack them. The Warriors rush towards the teens and they fought the soldiers, Rachel flips around the pole and side kicks the warrior in the gut and flips another one over. Aiden blocks and punch and then flips one and then kick the warrior down and then punches the others and then the teens regroup after they defeated the warriors. "We're here to put a stop to you and your father's plans Aquavore Ready Rangers," Rachel says as she looks at the teens as she gets out her morpher. They get theirs out. "Ready," The others said. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME," The teens shout and they pressed the buttons on their Morphers. On a rock Bradley presses the button on his Morpher as it activates he holds out his arms and water splashes up on him and turns into his suit and then the helmet comes around his head and the visor comes onto his helmet. Kendall presses the button her Pink Morpher and then she goes into the trees that are the color of pink and her suit appears on her body and then her helmet comes on her head and the visor appears and she poses. In a wind Alexis presses the button on her Morpher and then holds it out as it glows yellow and the wind shrinks and it's just around her body and turns into her suit and her helmet goes around her head and Visor appears as well and she does a Ninja pose. Underground Aiden presses his Black Ninja Morpher and it glows Black as the dirt from underground comes around him and lands on his body turning into his ranger suit and his helmet appears on his face and he grabs his Sword and puts in the holster on his back and does a ninja pose. Rachel presses her Morpher as it glows white and she leaps into the light and then comes down wearing her suit and then her helmet goes around her head and she grabs her sword and puts it into the holster and does her Ninja pose. "With the power of Nature Ninja Ranger Pink," Pink Ranger (Kendall) says as she poses by holding her sword in its holster. "With the Power of Wind Ninja Ranger Yellow," Yellow Ranger (Alexis) says as she poses by holding her sword in its holster. "With the Power of Earth Ninja Ranger Black," Black Ranger (Aiden) says as he poses by holdin his Sword in its holster. "With the Power of Water Ninja Ranger Blue," Blue Ranger (Bradley) says as he poses by holding his Sword in its holster. "With the Power of Light Ninja Ranger White," White Ranger (Rachel) says as she poses with her sword in its holster. "WITH THE POWER OF NATURE AND AQUITAR MIGHTY MORPHIN NINJA RANGERS," The team shout as they pose and the ground explodes behind them. Aquavore looks at the Ninjas and gives them an order. "Attack destroy the Rangers," Aquavore says as he gives them an order. The Ninjas run towards the Ninja Rangers as Rachel looks at the team. "Alright let's go," White Ninja Ranger (Rachel) says as she looks at the other rangers. They nod and flip into action and start fighting the Ninjas. Characters Rangers Villains Monster Trivia Notes Category:Episode Category:Dragonboy546